PUT ME BACK TOGETHER AGAIN
by OncerSwarekJateGrantGscout22
Summary: SPOILERS UP TO 2X06. AS EMMA FINDS HERSELF IN A SITUATION BEYOND HER CONTROL IS UP TO HER PARENTS TO RESCUE HER, AND BY DOING SO,THEIR FAMILY . INCLUDES SORT OF FAMILY REUNION. PROPER ONE LATER ON.
1. Chapter 1

**PUT ME BACK TOGETHER AGAIN.**

**SPOILERS FOR S2 NEW PROMO. **

**AS EMMA FINDS HERSELF IN A SITUATION BEYOND HER CONTROL IS UP TO HER PARENTS TO RESCUE HER, AND BY DOING SO,THEIR FAMILY .**

**A/N: THIS IS JUST MY IMAGINATION RUNNING WILD. WHAT IF EMMA ENDS UP TRAPPED IN MR. GOLD'S PAWNSHOP JUST BEFORE SHE FINDS HER PARENTS. IN THE MIDST OF MADNESS SHE GOES SEARCHING THERE FOR ANSWERS AND ENDS UP GETTING MORE THAN SHE BARGAINED FOR?**

**DON'T OWN ONCE UPON A TIME. JUST MY IMAGINATION. **

**DEDICATED BEST ONCERS FRIENDS... YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE. I LOVE YOU ALL! AND TO GINNY GOODWIN EVEN IF SHE IS NEVER GOING TO READ IT BECAUSE SHE IS THE BEST AND THAT'S THAT. **

**ENJOY. **

Chapter 1: Answers.

Answers. She needed answers. She needed to know what had happened. She had a feeling that that purple smoke was more than just the curse breaking. She needed to know what had been. He needed to give her answers. As she held on her son she feared about leaving him but she needed to. She had no one to trust. The only person she had began to trust was turned into wood right in front of her.

"Emma?" Henry asked quietly. The cloud was gone and he was still here. She knelt as his level "You did it! You broke the curse! I knew you could!"

"We have to get out of here" Emma told him as she got his regular clothes from the side of the bed. "Are you okay?" Henry nodded slowly "Good, now we have to go"

And they did. In the midst of madness at the hospital mother and son left. Emma found herself clutching to her father's sword which she didn't remember picking up and her son.

"Emma!" Henry announced excitedly as they reached the street "Your parents! They are awake!" Her parents. No. She couldn't deal with them right now. She needed answers first. To keep Henry safe.

"I know kid" Emma sighed.

"Let's go find them!" Henry said dragging her along "Come on!"

"I can't" Emma told him firmly stopping him from moving "I need to find Gold first"

"Dont you want to meet them?" Henry was quite sad that she didn't think first of her parents. When he had found her, he wanted no more than to be with her, getting to know her. Love her.

"I do" Emma said with a smile "But my main concern is you so, I need to find Gold so I can keep you safe from Regina"

"But you can't trust him!" Henry said "He is worst than her... he is pure evil"

"Not so sure about that" Emma said. Her head was spinning and Henry's stubbornness wasnt helping her.

"Emma!" A familiar voice called out her name. Red. Not Snow but Red. "Henry! You are alright" The former waitress and her grandmother approached them quickly.

"Little Red Riding Hood?" Henry smirked. "Pleasure"

"Cute kid" Red smirked "Reminds me of a certain Prince Charming" Henry almost felt backwards as she compared him to his grandfather "Have you seen them yet?"

"No" Henry said sadly "You?" Granny and Red glanced at each other.

"Sadly No" Granny said "If I knew better they are on their way to find you" Henry smiled widely at Emma. She was just staring at the two women without speaking. They seemed so different. So wise. "Going to find them I suppose?"

"Henry" Emma told her son pulling him away from Granny and Red. "I need you to stay here with them"

"I thought you didn't trust them?" Henry inquired. "We need to find Grandma and Grandpa!"

"Don't call them that" Emma said instantly.

"I am sorry to interrupt" Red told them "You do need to find them... they have waited forever for you..."

"See?" Henry conceded. Emma rolled her eyes.

"I don't need this now" She groaned "My kid trusts you and Mary and David do too so... Henry has to stay with you"

"Excuse me?" Granny asked confused.

"I need to go see someone. Henry can't come with me... I am afraid Regina might take him but I have a feeling she is too afraid to act on anything yet"

"Clearly you don't know her" Granny muttered.

"You are going to see The Dark One" Red assumed. Her face turned into a terrified one. "You can't..."

"Your parents paid a great price for trusting him" Granny said bluntly "He is not to be trusted" They were full of it. Emma was tired of hearing about her parents from someone else.

"I can and I will" She said determined. "Stay here. I won't be long"

"For Snow's sake I will care for Henry" Red told Emma. With such authority that Emma could not see Ruby anymore. She only saw a woman as brave as... a wolf. "But..."

"Thank you" Emma turned to Henry "I love you kid. More than you know" She ruffled his hair and with one last nod from both Red and Granny, left.

* * *

"Are you okay?" James asked his wife. She nodded quickly. "What was that?"

"I don't know... but it cant be good" Snow held on to her husband as if he could disappear at any moment. A sudden realization hit her like a bucket of ice "Emma... Henry"

"Our daughter?" James said with a crackly voice "Where is she? what about Henry?

"He..." Snow's eyes filled with tears "He died. Our little grandson died" James could not speak as the simple thought of the bright boy he was now aware was his grandson could be dead "The hospital"

* * *

"Are you hungry little one?" Granny asked as they walked down Main Street greeting all they could find and assuring them of what had happened. The curse had been broken.

Henry was about to shake his head but his stomach beat him to it, growling loudly "I.."

"Thought so as much" The woman said "We must find..."

"Red!" Grumpy was the first of the seven to spot the trio. He and his brothers hurried to her side. "What happened?"

"Are you hurt?" Asked Dopey worriedly.

"Where is Snow?" Sleepy asked quickly "Have you seen her?" Henry was grinning so hard that his cheeks hurt. They were just amazing.

"No" Red told them once they had settled down "I only saw Emma"

"Emma?" Doc asked "Then this must be..." He shot Henry a knowing look.

"Prince Henry" Red said winking at the little boy. "Snow's grandson"

"Now... James is going to love that" Grumpy beamed at her "Where is the kid anyway?" Red knew that Grumpy was referring to Emma "Why is her son with you?"

"Emma went after the Dark one" Granny said. Their friend's faces falling "She is foolish of course"

"Or too hard headed" Grumpy pointed out "Great. She turned out to be just like her dad"

"I thought you liked James" Happy asked. Grumpy blushed a bit and winked at Henry.

"So did I" Came a familiar voice from behind them. They all turned around at once. Prince Charming and Snow White beaming at them.

"You found each other!" Henry said breaking into a run and collapsing against Snow "I knew it!"

"Henry" Snow said softly lifting him up in the air "My brave boy it was all thanks to you" There was a huge sense of relief in her voice. She knew she couldn't have dealt with Henry dying. As Snow shared a moment with her grandson the others gathered around. Her seven friends surrounding her.

"Snow!" They all wrapped her into a hug as soon as she placed Henry on the ground.

"Glad to see you haven't lost your Charm" Red said to James affectionately as he hugged her. Once they all reunited with each other. Snow scanned around the faces of the ones she loved. If Henry was here. Where was Emma?

"She said she had something to do" Henry told her. Fear invaded her as she exchanged a glance with her husband "She said she needed answers"

"Regina" Was all Snow could think of. Red waved her head.

"Worse" Her best friend said.

"No..." James gasped "We must find her"

"Can you take care of Henry?" Snow asked her. Both she and the others nodded.

"Be careful" Henry whispered "Please bring her home?" Snow and Charming nodded.

* * *

**How was it? good? Bad? Next one... Emma finds herself in a complicated situation and her parents are the only ones who can save her... **

**thanks for reading! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**PUT ME BACK TOGETHER AGAIN.**

**SPOILERS FOR S2 NEW PROMO. **

**AS EMMA FINDS HERSELF IN A SITUATION BEYOND HER CONTROL IS UP TO HER PARENTS TO RESCUE HER, AND BY DOING SO,THEIR FAMILY .**

**A/N: THIS IS JUST MY IMAGINATION RUNNING WILD. WHAT IF EMMA ENDS UP TRAPPED IN MR. GOLD'S PAWNSHOP JUST BEFORE SHE FINDS HER PARENTS. IN THE MIDST OF MADNESS SHE GOES SEARCHING THERE FOR ANSWERS AND ENDS UP GETTING MORE THAN SHE BARGAINED FOR?**

**DON'T OWN ONCE UPON A TIME. JUST MY IMAGINATION. **

**DEDICATED BEST ONCERS FRIENDS... YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE. I LOVE YOU ALL! AND TO GINNY GOODWIN EVEN IF SHE IS NEVER GOING TO READ IT BECAUSE SHE IS THE BEST AND THAT'S THAT. I AM SORRY IF IT THIS SEEMED A BIT SHALLOW BUT IT WAS JUST TO SET UP THE STORY... :)**

**ENJOY. **

Chapter 2:

Emma didn't know what to think except that she needed to see him. The door of the Pawnshop was closed. She tried knocking a couple times and closed her eyes a bit to see if there was someone inside. Not a soul. Well of course if he had been responsible for the cloud she hadn't expected him to be just laying back cleaning a lamp or something. Then a feeling invaded Emma. If he had had her father's sword what else did he have in there? She had never paid too much attention to the contents of the store. Growing up in foster care had given Emma an ability or two that involved theft. One of them was picking on locks. If Gold didnt come to her she intended to go inside and find out as much as she could about the world she was supposedly from. Once the door was open the darkness and humidity inside made Emma shiver. She stepped inside slowly and the door closed behind her making her jump. It took her a while to adjust to the the lack of light but when she was finally able to make up the room she turned on the small lamp on the counter. Suddenly it all made sense to her. She saw the case the sword had been in, empty. There was a crib on the back of the room. She didn't know why but it seemed the furniture was calling her. She moved slowly, holding her breath. Once she reached it she ran her fingers across the side, just like her father had done when her mother had ask to go visit Rumple. It was warm despite of the cold of the room.

* * *

What happened next she could not process as fast as to realize what had happened. There was a shake and things crumbled around her, she ducked next to the crib to shield herself, closing her eyes like a small child Emma watched horrified as the room once again shivered and the door ended up buried in the mist of it all. She tried to get up but a shooting pain in her leg made her fall backwards.

* * *

Charming held his wife close as the ground moved beneath them. He looked at her in confusion. The cloud had dissipated about an hour before and now the ground was shaking and there was cracks all around them "Emma" Snow breathed as her face grew worried. They needed to find her, tell her that they loved her and she had been the thing they had loved them most "I need to tell her that I'm sorry... "

"I know" Charming said as he touched her cheek slightly as tears ran down her face "We'll find her"

* * *

The new found princess looked around the room. Amazingly enough almost all the things inside where intact, except for the furniture. She could only think of Henry right now. Where he was and if he was safe.

"Henry?" Red asked as they sat at the dinner, most of the town was gathered there awaiting for Snow and Charming to return. The boy was going trough his book trying to make out who everyone was "Still hungry?"

"No" Henry turned to her "aunt" "I'm good... just thinking about Emma"

"Yeah me too" Red touched his arm slightly "I do hope Snow and James find her soon. I don't think she's safe out there" Henry shrugged tiredly.

"Do you think she will love them?" Henry asked distractedly "Her parents I mean, now that she knows that they didn't abandon her, that they loved her" Red was startled.

"Well" Red smiled "I do hope so, Although I don't expect it to be easy on either of them, starting because they are all the same age" Henry nodded "But you seemed to grow on Emma really quick and her parents well... they tend to have their way with people too" There was a sense of relief in Henry's tired eyes.

"But then again" Henry rested his chin on the counter "I'm ten"

* * *

Snow looked in horror the mess the last shake had caused the town. Cars were tossed around and there was a giant hole near the pet shelter. Charming suddenly felt sick at the prospect of the animals being harmed. They finally reached the pawn shop. There was a dim light inside "Emma!" Snow shouted as she tried to open the door. It was stuck. She turned to her husband for aid and he nodded, even though he had memories as David, Charming found himself full of inner strength. The same that had allowed him to rip Emma from his wife and carry her to the wardrobe almost 30 years ago "Gold!" Snow tried again "Emma! Are you in there?"

Even with royal force James could not manage to bring the door down. He sighed in frustration and kicked the door. He was about to try again when Snow touched his arm. She glanced at the back of the shop. She did not know if there was a door there but she figured there was a storage room in the back of the shop. "We are coming baby girl"

* * *

Emma had dozed off for a moment. Only to be awaken by shouting. She would recognize that voice anywhere. Mary Margaret. But there was something more in her voice. There was power and a sense of being. This was not the school teacher who had had her heart broken. This was a princess. Snow White herself. Her mother. She wanted to call for her. Tell her she needed help but the truth was that even if she needed it. She didn't want anything to do with her. This was the woman who had had the chance to go with her and Emma was sure that they had decided to send August instead so she and her prince could be together. How could a mother chose her husband over her daughter? She heard sounds coming from behind her. She froze. Finding herself lost in thought about how to confront these people who called themselves her parents. Turning around she saw them. Eyes shocked and teary. James ran to move the ruble away from Emma. Snow stood there still. "Go away, I don't need your help" James looked up at her shocked but turned back to what he was doing. "I'm fine" She was free at last and pushed her father away as he tried to help her. James turned to Snow wanting to scream. He wanted Emma to look at him. To acknowledge him in some way.

"Emma" Snow said as her daughter flinched in pain resting her hand on the crib "What happened?"

"He isn't here and you shouldn't be either" Emma told her dryly. James looked at her confused "Go back to your people"

"We came here for you" James said. Snow took a step but then turned back.

"Well it took you long enough!" Emma spat in pain. She wasn't referring to now of course but to the last 28 years of he life "I don't need you here"

"Emma please" Snow stepped a bit closer to her daughter. Tears fighting to invade her eyes "I know this is a lot to take in.."

"You have no idea" she muttered. James and Snow shared a worried look. Emma stared at them for a moment and then turned away "You know you make me sick..." Her parents were as confused as they were hurt by her words.

"Emma... we can explain" James said slowly. He could see his daughter was in extreme pain but she endured it incredibly well. "We did what we thought was best for you... we wanted you to be with us but with the curse and Regina... she would have harmed you..."

"I'm pretty harmed, messed up already" Emma said "If 18 years in foster care didn't damage me I don't know what did. And you want to know what the worse thing was? That I kept believing my parents would come for me... they would admit they were sorry and take me to live with them.. instead they never came and I kept bouncing around with a check mark on my forehead until I was old enough to get out..."

"If we could change what happened..." Snow said slowly "I wanted to come with you but you came early and the wardrobe... it only took one" Emma stared at Snow for a moment as if she had said the funniest thing in the world.

No. It had taken two. Her and August. "August..."

* * *

**THE REUNION WASN'T AS YOU EXPECT IT WAS IT? WELL I WANTED TO HAVE MORE OF A DISTANT ONE, EVEN THOUGH I LOVE TEARY ONES. **

**PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU CAN AND THANKS FOR READING**

**TWO WEEKS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**PUT ME BACK TOGETHER AGAIN.**

**SPOILERS FOR S2 NEW PROMO. **

**AS EMMA FINDS HERSELF IN A SITUATION BEYOND HER CONTROL IS UP TO HER PARENTS TO RESCUE HER, AND BY DOING SO,THEIR FAMILY .**

**A/N: THIS IS JUST MY IMAGINATION RUNNING WILD. WHAT IF EMMA ENDS UP TRAPPED IN MR. GOLD'S PAWNSHOP JUST BEFORE SHE FINDS HER PARENTS. IN THE MIDST OF MADNESS SHE GOES SEARCHING THERE FOR ANSWERS AND ENDS UP GETTING MORE THAN SHE BARGAINED FOR?**

**DON'T OWN ONCE UPON A TIME. JUST MY IMAGINATION. **

**DEDICATED BEST ONCERS FRIENDS... YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE. I LOVE YOU ALL! AND TO GINNY GOODWIN EVEN IF SHE IS NEVER GOING TO READ IT BECAUSE SHE IS THE BEST AND THAT'S THAT. I AM SORRY IF IT THIS SEEMED A BIT SHALLOW BUT IT WAS JUST TO SET UP THE STORY... :)**

**ENJOY. **

Chapter 3:

"What about August?" Snow asked confused. Snow recalled August from her time as Mary Margaret. Why had August arrived to Storybrooke? According to Henry no one could leave town or came in.

"August?" Charming inquired. Emma then looked at her parents. She didn't just stared. She really paid attention to them for the first time. James had taken Snow's hand in his, after Emma had pushed him away.

"You...He... the wardrobe..." Emma muttered.

"Emma what are you talking about?" Her mother asked once more. "Who's is August? I mean in our world?"

"He's Pinocchio" Emma said. Her parent's faces fell.

"That's not possible" James told her "He's just a boy"

"No" Emma said taking a deep breath "He came trough with me"

"I don't understand..." Her mother said with panic in her voice. What Emma was saying didn't make a lick of sense to her. "The wardrobe only took One"

"The Blue Fairy" Charming gasped. "She was the one that told us it took only one" Snow turned around. Her expression was as lost as her husband's.

"Oh God..." Snow began to cry "All this time... I could have gone with her and that chance... that little insect stole that chance from me..." James held her close. Tears streaming down his face too. "I AM GOING TO KILL HER!"

"You didn't know" Emma said "You thought..."

"Oh Emma" Snow said. Her voice was shadowed by her sobs "I would have given anything to go with you" Emma could see her father tensing as range filled him. He was being strong for his wife. He had always been her rock.

Emma was frozen. Ever since the breaking of the curse she had resented her parents. She had gone to the shop because she needed answers from Gold but she was also running away, because from the moment she had saved Henry all she could think of was finding them but then she remembered August and it made her sick to think that these people had sent her with a little boy because they were too selfish. They didn't dare to be apart from each other.

But now the truth was out and as hard as it was for Emma to come to terms with years of abandonment in such a short time she saw it all differently now. She saw two people who had given her best chance and she was astonished to find out just how great their sacrifice had been. Her mother had to make the most difficult decision as to give up her child the moment she was born. Her father had fought with her in his arms, giving his life to ensure her safety.

Emma opened her mouth to say something but nothing came. She battled with herself for a moment as she limped towards them. Startled, they looked up.

"And here I thought you had been such jerks for sending me to the unknown with a seven year old because you wanted to play castle" She said softly closing her eyes.

"I never would have forced your mother into staying with me Emma" James sniffed "I love you both too much to do such thing"

"You have to understand one thing" Emma told them "I know that you did it to save me, not only me but everyone else.. because that is who you are, you are always thinking about the greater good but the thing is... that... for my entire life I have been alone and you showing up here and... wanting to save me isn't going to change things..." She had done it yet again. Shattered their hearts into a million pieces. She took a deep breath and added "At least not yet, It's going to take me a lot of time getting used to this"

"I'ts going to take us time too" He father said softly. Snow nodded, looking straight into Emma's eyes.

"And about August..." Emma said. "I don't really know what really happened but what's done is done as you can't change it, so don't blame him for something that you cannot change, otherwise you are going to end up like Regina and not moving forward"

"But..." Snow began but Emma cut her off. "You need closure and I get that but..."

"Violence isn't the answer here" Emma said "That's not the example I want to set Henry" Snow and Charming were amazed by how, royal Emma had sounded. They nodded their heads. "Now I am going to allow myself to let you hug me" Snow and James tried to keep their composure "Because lord knows that I have been waiting for this my whole life and if I don't get it over, with my head is going to explode" Her parents nodded once more.

Snow was the first one to approach Emma. She touched her face softly, with water filled eyes. Emma however avoided looking straight at her because she knew if she did, she would break down like she had and she wasn't ready to let her guard down just yet. Charming took a little longer. He had tears streaming down his cheeks as he looked at his baby girl. He was shaking from nerves but finally reached out to wrapped both of them in a hig. Emma could feel her father's hand cradling the back of her head. She could hear his breathing. She could feel the tears from his cheeks. "You found us" Snow whispered taken completely by the moment.

"I never doubted you would" Charming smiled and looked down at Emma. She finally looked up and to her surprise she had tears in her eyes. Not as prominent as theirs but still.

She had tears. She suddenly flinched in pain as the moment of embracing was over, a shooting pain made her knees almost buckle. Her leg.

"We have to get back to Henry" Emma said as she felt as if she was finally giving into the pain and failing but her father caught her just in time.

"Can you walk?" Snow asked. Emma was unsure but she she wasn't going to tell them that.

"Yeah" She said biting her lip "Come on"

And that was the way she walked out of the shop. With Snow and Charming holding her up. In that moment the earth shook again and it was too much for Emma to handle so she stumbled backwards and fell to the ground. Her parents were by her side instantly.

"What is all that?" Snow asked looking from Emma to James.

"Gold"

* * *

**HAD TO END THIS CHAPTER THERE, I STILL HAVE A COUPLE MORE PLANNED OUT...**

**HOW AWESOME WAS SUNDAYS EPISODE? I HAVE WATCHED I DON'T KNOW HOW MANY TIMES!**

**ANYWAYS THANK YOU FOR READING!**


	4. Chapter 4

**PUT ME BACK TOGETHER AGAIN.**

**SPOILERS FOR S2 NEW PROMO. **

**AS EMMA FINDS HERSELF IN A SITUATION BEYOND HER CONTROL IS UP TO HER PARENTS TO RESCUE HER, AND BY DOING SO,THEIR FAMILY .**

**A/N: THIS IS JUST MY IMAGINATION RUNNING WILD. WHAT IF EMMA ENDS UP TRAPPED IN MR. GOLD'S PAWNSHOP JUST BEFORE SHE FINDS HER PARENTS. IN THE MIDST OF MADNESS SHE GOES SEARCHING THERE FOR ANSWERS AND ENDS UP GETTING MORE THAN SHE BARGAINED FOR?**

**DON'T OWN ONCE UPON A TIME. JUST MY IMAGINATION. **

**DEDICATED BEST ONCERS FRIENDS... YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE. I LOVE YOU ALL! AND TO GINNY GOODWIN EVEN IF SHE IS NEVER GOING TO READ IT BECAUSE SHE IS THE BEST AND THAT'S THAT. I AM SORRY IF IT THIS SEEMED A BIT SHALLOW BUT IT WAS JUST TO SET UP THE STORY... :)**

**ENJOY. **

Chapter 4:

"Gold." Emma heard her father say. Snow and Charming helped her back on her feet, hardly. The sky had suddenly become dark.

"We need to take you to the hospital" Snow urged Emma.

"I need to find Henry" Emma said ignoring her. "I cannot leave him alone"

"He's not." Charming said. "He is with Red, so he is safe... now we have to take care of you"

"I don't need to be taken care of" She said without thinking. She noticed a flicker of pain in her father's eyes.

"Snow!" Red came running towards them gasping. Granny, Grumpy and Henry trailed behind her.

"What happened?" Grumpy said quickly "What was that shake?"

"I do not know." Snow said worriedly.

"Emma, are you okay?" Henry questioned when he noticed Emma limping.

"I'm fine" His mother scanned Henry up and down "Are you okay?"

"Can we please focus on the earth shaking?" Grumpy said awkwardly.

"Right" Snow held a tight grip on Emma. "We need to go to the hospital"

"No we don't" Emma said quickly feeling anxious on all the attention that was giving to her. "We need to find Gold."

"No" Charming said sternly. Emma froze. This was not David Nolan. This was a man who was used to giving orders and yet me gentle when he needed to be. "We need check that injury, please Emma"

* * *

And there she was sitting in a hospital bed. Having giving up to her parents requests. Her parents. A mother who was hurt because she had been deceived. A mother that loved her. That would have given everything to take care of her child, instead of what she had thought at first. Her parents not wanting to let each other go. But then again, she saw it, the love. The deep love of her parents towards her.

"Here" James entered the room with a glass of water. "It's going to take a little while for someone to check on you. I am sorry, everything is a mess"

"Some kind of princess treatment they are giving me" Emma rolled her eyes avoiding her father's eyes. "Sorry"

"That's fine" James shrugged. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I got hit by a train" Emma shrugged slightly "It's been a hell of a day"

"Tell me about it" James smiled charmingly "Your... Snow should be back soon"

"Where is she?" Emma asked "I thought you couldn't be apart from each other" This was her mocking him, but her father did not react.

"She is making sure Henry is well taken care of" Her father said. As on cue, Henry and Snow appeared with a smaller man behind that Emma figured was Doc.

"Well Hello Princess Emma" Doc said politely. Emma rolled her eyes at the word. Snow gave Doc a knowing look. "Your mother has requested for me to check upon you"

"You are a dwarf" Emma said scanning him as he leaned to reach for her leg. "Are you a doctor?"

"I..." Doc stammered "I do assist your parents and the kingdom in all I can"

"You did not answer my question" Emma said bluntly. "I don't want him to..."

"Emma" Snow said calmly "Doc is fine... this is what he does" Emma rolled her eyes as she laid back on the bed. Doc cut her jeans a bit.

"As long as I can go after Gold" Emma muttered. James and Snow stood as Doc examined her. They exchanged anxious glances as they heard Emma being in pain.

"She needs to be put on a cast, on her ankle at the least." Doc pointed out moving his glasses up. "I will go get someone to assist me as I do not know how medicine could make one" He seemed frustrated but he was smiling up at Snow once he left.

"Great." Emma looked up at the ceiling. The white wall making her feel a bit sick. "More waiting."

"Emma?" A small voice asked opening the door. "How are you feeling?"

"Have you eaten something kid?" Emma asked quickly as Henry jumped to the bed with her. He hesitated a bit looking up at his grandparents "I'm fine."

"Good" Henry smiled warmly. "Grandma said that I will go home with Ruby for tonight" Emma shot her mother a look. "You need to rest"

"I'm fine" Emma said annoyed ruffling his hair. "I'm going home tonight"

"But..." Henry said. "You need to stay here so you can get better"

"Snow?" Grumpy opened the door slightly. "A word?" James and Snow looked from Grumpy to Emma and Henry. Snow sighed as she led Charming outside the room.

"We'll be right outside" Snow told Henry. Emma smiled a bit.

"We went to check on the kid" Grumpy said once they were outside. Happy and Dopey were now with him. "You know... Geppetto's kid?"

"Is he alright?" Snow asked automatically. Charming tensed a bit.

"He was gone" Happy said. "We got there and he wasn't there."

"What?" Charming asked. "Where is he then?" Grumpy and the others shrugged.

"We'll keep looking" Grumpy said smiling. Snow and her husband smiled back gratefully.

"She is beautiful" Happy pointed out tenderly "Emma I mean"

"Yeah" Snow said.

"Here we are" Doc had found Doctor Whale "He is going to help me take care of Emma, medicine here doesn't work the same as it did back home" Whale shot Snow a look that she hoped hadn't seen. He had.

"We are off now." Grumpy smirked at them "Go be with your kid, the town can wait for a while" Snow and Charming shrugged slightly as they watched them go.

"She doesn't want us in there" Snow said. Charming placed his hand on her shoulder. They stood watching Emma and Henry talking while Doc and Whale prepared to get Emma geared up. She had refused to leave the room unless it meant she could go so both of them had to improvise. "She doesn't want us"

"It's going to take her a little while" Charming kissed the back of her neck. "It's a lot to take in"

"You seemed to be okay talking to her a moment ago" Snow pointed out. Charming spined her around so she was looking straight into his eyes.

"No" He said. "She was just showing me what she showed all her foster families" It made him sick to think of all the people that had harmed his baby girl. "You were another story"

"When I was Mary Margaret" Snow said "She doesn't want anything to do with me"

"She wants all to do with you" Charming smiled "She just doesn't know how to ask for it"

"How do you know?" His wife asked heartbroken.

"Because you know her better than anyone" Charming said with a bit of jealousy in his voice. "You could be the Mary Margaret she needs and when the time comes, she will need her mother"

"What if she never does?" She asked again. Tears streaming down her face. Charming cleaned them with his thumb. Doc and Whale came back out before Charming could answer.

"She refuses to be given something to help her sleep" Whale said. Snow sighed.

"However" Doc interjected. "She requests to talk to you"

"We'll leave you to it then." the doctor and the dwarf bowed and left. Charming took Snow's hand and squeezed it. He opened the door for her. Emma looked up at them almost instantly. Henry smiled up at them and then kissed his mother on the cheek.

"I'll be right back." Henry winked at his grandparents. He smirked at Emma's plead. He leaned closer to Snow and Charming. "You've got this." Emma followed Henry with her eyes until he was out of sight. Emma tried sitting on the bed, both her parents pulling up a chair beside her.

"So.." Snow began "I heard you missed Mary Margaret."

"How did you figure?" Emma smiled a bit. "I kind of do since this has been the longest day ever and, I need someone to talk to."

"Well. We are here now." Snow smiled "So let's talk."

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING! NEXT WILL BE THE LAST CHAPTER... I DO HOPE YOU LIKED THIS ONE! **


	5. Chapter 5

**SPOILERS UP TO 2X06. **

**AS EMMA FINDS HERSELF IN A SITUATION BEYOND HER CONTROL IS UP TO HER PARENTS TO RESCUE HER, AND BY DOING SO,THEIR FAMILY .**

**A/N: THIS IS JUST MY IMAGINATION RUNNING WILD. WHAT IF EMMA ENDS UP TRAPPED IN MR. GOLD'S PAWNSHOP JUST BEFORE SHE FINDS HER PARENTS. IN THE MIDST OF MADNESS SHE GOES SEARCHING THERE FOR ANSWERS AND ENDS UP GETTING MORE THAN SHE BARGAINED FOR?**

**DON'T OWN ONCE UPON A TIME. JUST MY IMAGINATION.**

**DEDICATED BEST ONCERS FRIENDS... YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE. I LOVE YOU ALL! AND TO GINNY GOODWIN EVEN IF SHE IS NEVER GOING TO READ IT BECAUSE SHE IS THE BEST AND THAT'S THAT. I AM SORRY IF IT THIS SEEMED A BIT SHALLOW BUT IT WAS JUST TO SET UP THE STORY... :)**

**HOW AWESOME WAS TALLAHASSEE I AM THINKING OF MENTIONING A BIT OF NEAL HERE AND THERE BECAUSE I JUST LOVED HIM AND I HOPE HE CAN GO TO STORYBROOKE AND FIND HIS FAMILY. **

**ALSO, I AM A WOODENSWAN SHIPPER TO THE GRAVE BUT MAN! AUGUST! YOU JUST HAD TO DO IT?!**

**ENJOY.**

**Chapter 5:**

Emma looked at the two people in front of her. They looked her age but were wise beyond their years. Each had shared their handfuls of hardships and she knew it... she knew how much they had to sacrifice for her but she would never truly heal until she let them share their story. Charming pulled a chair in front of Emma's bed and offered it to Snow. She refused to sit down so he just stayed there behind her, a hand on her shoulder.

"I was angry for so long" Emma breathed. "Wondering how you could chose to let me grow up without you... I used to wonder what I had done to deserve not having parents, everyone said it was because I was cursed, and I guess in some way I was" Her parents closed their eyes as a chuckle escaped her lips. "And now you are here and I don't know how to process it"

"We could take it as slow as you need us to" Snow said softly "We don't expect everything to be okay right away, after all we are human"

"We just want the chance to try and be something in your life... friends of whatever you need us to be"

"I guess I could do that" Emma breathed again relaxing. She sensed the salty tears staining her cheeks. Turning to Snow and Charming she could see they had been crying as well. "The first thing I need to do is make sure my kid is safe"

"Of course" Snow said. She bit her lip for a moment. Charming shook his head slightly "But, can I ask you to do something for me?" Emma was startled. Charming touched the back of his neck in frustration. "I need you to be okay, Henry needs you to be okay so just for tonight, sleep on it, let your wounds heal and I promise as the sun rises we will go looking for Gold"

"Maybe not that early" Charming muttered and the other two laughed. Emma gave this deep thought. She was about to bargain something too.

"On one condition." she pointed out smiling "I need to go home, I honestly hate hospitals" She waited as her parents exchanged a few knowing glances. A intimate language that only they understood. "So we have a deal?"

"Yes" Charming smiled. "You've got yourself a deal" Emma smiled in victory.

"Thanks" She admitted "Now, I am going to let you hug me for real this time, becase I need it and I might be a little too exhausted not to refuse" Her parents were caught by surprise but they embraced her slowly, enjoying the feeling of having their baby back.

"Enough?" Snow said after a moment. They let go of her and the three of them smiled as their souls seemed to be a bit more in peace. "I am going to check on Henry and tell him we are going home, Charming why don't you help her into the chair?" Emma eyed the wheelchair that was in the far end of the room.

"That?" Emma raised an eyebrow "Seriously?"

"I wouldn't bet against her Emma" Charming smirked offering her his hand. "She might as well drag to that chair"

"Thought she might" Emma said rolling her eyes. Charming kind of lifted Emma a bit too much helping her and pulling the chair closer. "Easy..."

"Got you" He said Charmingly "I won't let you fall" Emma knew that was two sided.

* * *

"There" Red handed Snow two brown bags as she watched Henry and Charming help Emma onto the couch. "Are you sure you don't need need anything else?"

"No" Snow smiled. "Thank you so much Red, you don't know how much..."

"Yes I do" Red hugged her best friend. "Keep her in here for as long as you can, she needs that ankle to heal"

"I am not sure if I will be able to, she has her father's stubbornness you know..."

"And yours as well" Red smirked "Quite an explosive combination, I would say"

"Laugh all you want" Snow turned to face her family "We are just taking it as it comes"

"Good, I'll tell Granny you said hi" Red smiled up at Snow and waved goodbye. "If you need anything, you know where to find me"

"So what's for dinner?" Henry asked once Red had left. "I'm starving!"

"Me too!" Snow said. placing the bags at the coffee table in front of Emma "Let's see here..."

* * *

After they had eaten Snow had sort of forced Emma into taking some mild pain killers. Now they all sat in the couch as Henry read his book, occasionally glancing over the other three who didn't say much.

"Maybe we could play a game?" Henry suggested.

"Maybe you could go to bed kid, it's pretty late" Emma smiled at him. "Go on and get ready" Henry rolled his eyes.

"Do I have to?" He asked his grandmother. She nodded. "But, I have no clothes here"

"You can borrow one of Charming's shirts" Snow told him "He had it all packed up in his truck" She glanced at the bags at the door. Charming nodded and joined Henry in the room, leaving Snow and Emma alone.

"We need to go and get his stuff from Regina's" Emma told Snow. She sighed. "What?"

"I know" Snow smiled. "But for now, he is fine so you don't need to worry about that"

"Nope, I just have to worry about the crazy imp" Emma said sarcastically. Snow suppressed a giggle.

"Now what?" Emma asked quite annoyed.

"You sound just like..." Snow trailed off as he watched Charming exit the curtain room. "Your father"

"What did I do now?" Charming asked. Snow smirked. "Henry is almost ready but he wanted to come and say goodnight"

"And leave us to awkward silence again" Emma pointed out. Henry came a moment later and offered each of them a hug and kiss goodnight. "Sleep tight kid"

"Goodnight Mom" Man... Henry had said mom. "Night Gramps, Grandma"

"Sweet dreams Henry" Snow placed a kiss on his forehead.

* * *

And there it was, the awkward silence Emma was referring to. She could see her father leaned against the kitchen counter eyeing them both constantly. She saw her Mom play with the ring in her finger with absentmindedness. She herself toyed with her own ear loom A swan emblem on her necklace. Charming smiled at the familiarity of it all.

"That's beautiful" Charming said sitting across from Emma. She smiled tiredly looking down at the necklace "You are anxious"

"What gave me away?" Emma said sarcastically. "I think I should go to bed"

"We should go too" Snow said exhausted "Before we all collapse right here"

"Here, let me help you" Charming helped Emma up and almost placed her whole weight against his body. "Am I hurting you?" Emma gave her head. Snow followed Charming and Emma into the room where Henry slept. Snow brushed the boy's head hair softly as Charming helped Emma into the bed, Snow pulled the covers a bit farther.

"Give us a moment Charming" Snow told her husband. He nodded and smiled at his girls. "I am just..."

"I can do that, I don't need help" Emma said annoyed when her mother handed her a pair of PJ'S.

"I am only going to lay them here, tell me if you do need help" Snow offered her a smile and left.

* * *

Surprisingly enough it hadn't taken Emma too long to be ready. She was already in bed when her mother came back into the room. Emma smiled softly at her. She played with Henry's hair.

"Doing that is incredibly soothing" Her mother said. She loved to run her hands along Charming's hair when she was anxious. "Much to play with a locket or a ring"

"I guess" Emma instantly turned to the nightstand where the Swan piece rested. "Goodnight"

"Night Emma" Her mother smiled softly. Snow kept her words to herself. There would be time for that. "Sleep well"

"You too" The blonde said "Thank you" she said "For coming to the shop and get me"

"Of course" Snow smiled. "I will always protect you" Emma only nodded.

* * *

"She had someone she cared about" Snow said softly as she and James lay in bed. "Someone gave her that swan"

"How did you figure?" Charming asked. He looked down at her face.

"There is something that makes her feel better when she touches it, much like your mother's ring does to me" Snow pointed out.

"Oh" Charming sighed. "She went trough so much..."

"I know Charming" Snow trailed her fingers along his bare chest. "But we are here now, and now we can keep her safe"

"For how long?" He asked painfully. "I cannot bare to see her in pain, the pain that this world has caused her"

"For as long as she needs us" Snow told him "It will take time and won't be easy but she is here and all we can do is be there for her, maybe one day, she even open up to us about who gave her the swan"

"You have faith" Charming admitted. Snow chucked and moved up to place a kiss on his lips.

"I did learn from the best" Snow pointed out "I love you"

"I love you too" Charming brushed her cheek with his thumb "More than my own life"

* * *

That night he invaded her dreams. That dork with a goofy smile that he shared with Henry. The man that had betrayed her and broken her heart. The man who was nothing but a thief and a liar, but still she could not let go of him.

At least she knew that she now had the family she had long craved for. And it would take time but, maybe, just maybe she could feel complete again.

THE END.

* * *

**I could not help not to throw a nod to Neal in this chapter! I loved Tallahassee too much not to! **

**So this story is done but I still got a couple more ideas in my head, plus my other ideas.. **

**Liked the ending? Yes? No? Please do share your thoughts. **


End file.
